


Tempted

by Kiterie



Series: Formspring Drabbles [15]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:58:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was Iruka ever tempted? Kakashi asked the question, but the answer might not be what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempted

He didn't know her name. It wasn't important anyway. When she'd sat down at the bar beside him he hadn't thought anything about it. She was just another person in the sea of people. It could have been anyone.

"I met this woman at the bar while you were on a mission last week, or was it the week before that..." Iruka frowned, trying to remember exactly, but it had been a busy month. The days were blurring together. Kakashi always seemed to be out on missions lately and he was always at the academy, in the mission room, on guard duty, or doing one of the other millions of tasks that needed done around the village. He shook his head, trying to clear it. "It doesn't really matter when."

Kakashi shifted on the bed beside him. "Was she pretty? Is she?" he asked, his tone wavering slightly with uncertainty. 

"I don't remember. I guess she must have been. She had nice eyes. I remember that." They were the only thing he really remembered about her, he'd been drunk though. "She had dark gray eyes like you."  Iruka smiled, remembering thinking she should close one or cover it up so he could look at her right while at the same time wondering if that's what Kakashi's eyes had looked like when he was younger. Her eyes had fascinated him in his drunken state.

"Ah, well there's that." Kakashi's voice didn't change and he didn't move to get up.

Iruka sighed then tucked a hand behind his head. "I shouldn't have been drinking, I had a shift the next day, but I missed you." He closed his eyes. "I was just so lonely and everyone kept coming in and it seemed like everyone was a couple..."

"Hmm..." The sound was soft, barely there.

Rolling over Iruka pushed Kakashi onto his back and smiled down at him. "You're the one who asked if I was ever tempted." He kissed Kakashi softly on the nose. "I wonder sometimes what it would be like if things were different. I always thought that I'd get married and have a family because I thought it would mean never being lonely." He'd hated being alone, ever since he was a kid. "I _had_ offers."

Kakashi looked away, towards the window. "I know. That's why I asked."

"It's always something though. Sometimes it's their eyes or the way they smile or just a hesitation before they say something."  Iruka shook his head, smiling. "And then no matter how tempting the idea of a safe, stable family here in Konoha is... in that second it's broken because the only thing I can see is you. You're the only answer to my loneliness. I love _you_ , Kakashi."

Kakashi smiled and slid an arm around Iruka. "I love you too. What happens though if some day you don't see me in them?"

Iruka sighed and shook his head. Then he he leaned down and kissed Kakashi again, this time on the lips. "I will _always_ see you in everything because you _are_ my everything." He knew it was true too because the only thing he ever remembered when somebody hit on him was how much he missed Kakashi.

"Mah, I thought I was supposed to be the hopeless romantic," Kakashi drawled.

He laughed again then leaned down and stole another kiss. "I have my moments."


End file.
